


A (Not So) Fierce Deity

by Rosewing789



Series: Linked Universe [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewing789/pseuds/Rosewing789
Summary: Four is forced to put on the Fierce Deity Mask
Series: Linked Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830298
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	A (Not So) Fierce Deity

They were losing, badly. There were too many monsters to overcome and most of them were injured. Time was completely incapacitated and they couldn’t hold on much longer. Four wasn’t thinking, he just knew he had to do something, so he took matters into his own hands. What’s the worst that could happen? He grabbed the Fierce Deity mask and put it on.

Fierce Deity awoke in a blank mindscape. That was strange. They had never been in a blank mindscape. It takes a mortal with a total mastery over their own mind to create a blank mindscape. They turned around and noticed four beings behind him. “Who the hell are you?” The blue clone growled.   
“I’m the Fierce Deity, protected of termina.” Fierce Deity responder robotically. 

“Why are you here?” The green clone asked, arms crossed over his chest.  
“I’m going to take over this person’s mind and kill all of the evil beings.” Fierce Deity replied. The purple clone snorted and shook his head.  
“Not gonna happen. We are the protectors of this mind, we’re not going to let you take it over.” The purple clone glared at Fierce Deity.   
“Hmm, I’ve never encountered mind guardians before. How did you come to be?” Fierce Deity asked, suddenly interested in the clones.

“We are the protectors of the weirder of the four sword. When Link drew the Four Sword, we appeared. We’re not going to let you take over his mind, so leave.” The green clone scowled.   
“The person who you protect put on my mask, therefore I have to take over and vanquish all evil in the surrounding area.” Fierce Deity explained.   
“Yeah, and like we told you before. There’s no way we’re letting an unknown entity take over Link’s mind.” The blue clone growled.

“It is my duty to vanquish all evil near the mask wearer.” Fierce Deity responded, firm in their beliefs.   
“What if you just gave Link your powers while he wore the mask?” The red clone asked. “In exchange for your powers, we could keep you company.” Fierce Deity was confused.   
“What?” They tilted their head sideways, trying to make sense of what the red clone said. 

“Well, you said you’ve never encountered mind guardians before, and since you yourself are a spirit of the mind, that means you’ve been alone your whole existence. I thought you might be lonely. If you give Link your powers, then we’ll hang out with you and keep you company while Link is wearing the mask.” The red clone explained.   
“It is my duty to vanquish all evil near the mask wearer.” Fierce Deity repeated.   
“Link is the Hero of the Four Sword, chosen by Hylia. He is perfectly capable of vanquishing evil.” The purple clone retorted.

“Look, if you try to take over, then we’ll have to destroy you. If you give Link your powers, the evil is destroyed and you get to hang out with us for a bit and not be lonely.” The green clone reasoned. Fierce Deity thought it over.   
“Alright then, if evil is sufficiently vanquished I will not take over.” They decided. Fierce Deity snapped their fingers and Four gained the abilities and appearance of the Fierce Deity. 

Outside of Four’s mind the battle was still raging on. Wild got hit over the head with a club just as Legend got sliced with a sword. Four was still fighting hard.  _ Why isn’t this thing working? Time said it was super powerful!  _ He thought. In a flash, he gained pure white hair and tattoos. He also gained a blue and green double helix sword. Four chuckled. “Now  _ this _ is something I can work with!”   
“What the hell happened to you?” Warriors shouted while fighting a hinox.   
“I got an upgrade!” Four yelled back, ecstatic.

Back in Four’s mind, the colors we’re trying to figure out how to relate to Fierce Deity. “Well, we know your name but you don’t know ours. If we’re going to be friends, then you can call me Red!” Red beamed and stuck out his hand for Fierce Deity to shake. Fierce Deity cocked their head, confused by the gesture. “Oh! You grab my hand and shake it. Like this.” Red demonstrated a hand shake with Green. He stuck out his hand again and Fierce Deity shook it.

“I’m Vio.” Vio said with a small wave.   
“I’m Green.” Green smiled.   
“Blue.” Blue grunted. Fierce Deity startled at them blankly. The silence turned awkward, neither party knowing what to say.   
“So… what do you do for fun?” Green asked.   
“What is fun?” Fierce Deity asked. Red let out a choked gasp.   
“You don’t know what fun is?” He cried. “We’re changing that right now!” Red snapped his fingers and multiple board games appeared in the void.

“Hell Yeah! Uno!” Blue exclaimed.   
“Oh no. That’s not what you want to play if you want fun.” Vio grumbled.   
“What are you talking about? UNO’s awesome!” Green exclaimed. Vio rolled his eyes.   
“Maybe for you two, but you two are a nightmare to play with.” Vio crossed his arms.   
“They’re like that with any competitive game. Plus, they’ll be on their best behavior today, right?” Red smiled sweetly with a murderous glint in his eye.   
“Yeah, we’ll be good.” Green agreed.

The five of them sat in a circle and Red dealt the cards. Vio smirked at his hand, already forming a plan. Blue and Green we’re desperately trying to peak at each other’s cards. “So, Fierce Deity, do you know how to play?” Red asked. Fierce Deity shook their head, still surprised by the fact that they had company. “Well, the goal of the game is to have no cards left. You have to place down cards that are the color or number of the previous card. You have to draw if you don't have a card you can place down. There are a few special cards that can make people draw cards, change the order, or change the color. Make sense?” Red explained kindly.

Fierce Deity nodded their head and the game commenced. Almost immediately, Blue and Green started attacking each other and accusing the other of cheating. “Sorry about them, they’re a little immature. You know, Fierce Deity is kind of a long name. What if we called you FD instead?” Vio asked.   
“Why?” Fierce Deity asked.   
“It’s a nickname! It shows that we’re friends!” Red cheered. 

Back in the battle, monsters were dying left and right. Four’s transformation seemed to instill a second wind into all of the Links that were still fighting. The monster's numbers thinned and the battle wound down. Four, Warriors, and Twilight picked off the rest while Legend and Hyrule started to heal the injured. Soon enough, the monsters were all defeated and the Links started to do damage control.

Inside Four’s mind, Vio was trying to get to know Fierce Deity. “How many hosts have you had FD?” Vio questioned politely.   
“Just Link, you call him Time.” Fierce Deity answered.   
“You mean you’ve only interacted with one other being your entire life?” Red asked, shocked.   
“That is correct, though I wouldn’t call it an interaction. We’ve never communicated before.” Fierce Deity corrected.

“So you’ve never actually interacted with someone before?” Green asked, suddenly paying attention.  
“No, I guess I haven’t.” Fierce Deity replied, slightly confused. The colors looked at each other, not needing to say a word. They rushed towards Fierce Deity ara once and wrapped him in a group hug.  
“What’s going on?” He asked.   
“We’re giving you a hug since you’ve never experienced one before.” Red answered. Fierce Deity didn’t know how to respond so they just accepted it. They had never been shown affection before. It was strange, but it felt good. 

The injuries weren’t too bad. Wild had a head injury and mild concussion but that was the worst of it. Time had a stab wound in his shoulder, but with a red potion it healed quickly. Soon enough, he was awake. Time looked around at the other Links, hoping none of them were hurt as badly as him. Only after a few seconds did he process that Four looked like the Fierce Deity. “Four! What the hell did you do?” Time shouted. “Why did you put on that mask? That’s a bloodthirsty killing machine in there!”

Four ignored the shocked looks of his teammates and scratched the back of his head. “Oh yeah! Kind of forgot I had this on.” He replied guiltily.   
“How could you forget? Also why do you sound like you? Shouldn’t you be possessed?” Time asked incredulously.

“Oh, well I’m pretty sure the spirit of the mask is inside my head, but my mental barriers are really strong. The spirit would have a very difficult time trying to possess me.” Four laughed at his own joke. “Hmm? What was that? Oh, Red says he wants to come out. Give me two seconds.” Four went to his bag and grabbed the Four Sword. In a flash of light, five figures appeared.

“Is- is that the Fierce Deity?” Time asked, confused at the taller figure. All four colors were wrapped around Fierce Deity, giving him a group hug.   
“Fuck off, Time! They’re ours now!” Blue shouted.   
“W-what?” Time asked, now even more confused.   
“We’re stealing FD because they’re seriously deprived of affection.” Vio answered calmly.

“But they’re a bloodthirsty killing machine?” Time was still taking time to process the fact that the Fierce Deity was not trying to kill them.   
“No they're not! They’re actually really sweet! They’re  _ way _ nicer than Blue.” Red justified earning a small Hey! from Blue. “Besides, have you ever actually interacted with them?” 

“I mean, no but-“ Time was cut off.   
“I don’t want to hear it! You never actually gave them a chance, so they’re ours now! FD can chill in Four’s mind with us.” Red announced.   
“Hey FD, is there any way to change Four’s appearance back to normal?” Green asked, ignoring his confused teammates.   
“Yes but he will lose my powers.” Fierce Deity answered.   
“That’s cool, we don’t need them 24/7.” Green responded.

“Ok well, welcome to the team I guess?” Twilight cocked his head, not quite sure what to say.   
“Thank you.” Fierce Deity smiles kindly and stuck out they’re left hand. They’re right  hand was still occupied by Red.   
“So, I guess the lesson learned is to not be mean to demons.” Legend snarked.   
“I mean yeah, it worked with Shadow.” Vio agreed with a knowing smirk.   
“Wait what?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fierce Deity is referred to with they/them pronouns because I head cannon them as genderless.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
